Analee Sewick
Analee's profile: '''NAME:''' Analee Sewick '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Female '''GRADE:''' Freshmen '''ORIENTATION:''' Heterosexual/Straight '''PIC:''' http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v251/rere39667/05.jpg '''LOOKS:''' Analee Sewick has over the shoulders, straight, black hair and brown eyes. She often doesn’t wear make-up, pretending that it’s not her thing, but she likes putting some on and seeing how she looks. She doesn’t have any make-up skills, so she often ends up putting too much on. Her body is practically straight. Her stomach is flat, her chest isn’t very large either. She usually just wears jeans, and some kind of top. She usually has her hair tied back or wrapped around. She doesn’t often just let it hang straight down. And often comes off looking professional and business like, even in her most casual attire. She’s 5’6. '''RACE:''' Filipino American with Dutch and Ukrainian ancestry. '''ACTRESS:''' Lauren Young (''sister: Megan Young'') '''PERSONALITY:''' Analee Sewick is your typical smart-aleck. That type of person who thinks just cause she’s smarter, she can do things better than you. Oh my lord, she’s so irritating. She’s afraid to let anyone do anything, when she knows she can do it better than them, cause she thinks they‘ll mess up. Envious, she hates when others gets praised over her for something she can do. Of course, she doesn’t come out and say it, instead she’d avoid it, and have no comment (for something she can’t beat). She also likes to be the boss. She fills she’s the most suitable one to do it. In group project she often is the leader, not by vote, but she makes herself to be. She’s control at how things are done, and is an overall perfectionist. She’s be the perfect partner, since she is smart and really does well in her studies, but she’s too controlling. Basically you just do whatever she says, any ideas of your’s would get discarded by her, cause she believes her idea would be better. But don’t blame her, she’s had to complete for attention most of her life. Her older sister, Alisa, always got more of her parent’s attention. Though Alisa wasn’t as smart as Analee, she was consider the “perfect one.” She was really popular, but adored her. Alisa filled the school’s yearbook, and was voted best dress, class beauty, most likely to remember, and most likely to succeed. Though, Analee brought her little plaque and honor roll, she still couldn’t get the love and praise that her family showed their first born. Although she’s lacking in the popularity apartment, she is doing better than her sister did in the 9th grade. But it is not enough. Analee wants to make friends, she knows she can be too critical, bossy, and controlling, but it’s hard to change. It’s hard for her to make friends, cause people just see her as that smart freshmen girl who thinks she’s better than everyone else. '''LIKES:''' Logic, science, succeeding, getting good grades, being praised and complimented. Getting awards. '''DISLIKES:''' Wild schemes, excuses, graveyards, pictures of sick people. Being around sick people, little kids, being disgusting things, people. Perverted jokes. '''STRENGTHS:''' She really smart, and hopes to one day be the class president like her sister was. She’s logical, quick at thinking and coming up with solutions and/or ideas. Just always gets herself heard, and isn’t afraid to take control of the situation. '''WEAKNESSES:''' She relies on logic when thinking about things, so she doesn’t often think outside the box. She doesn’t believe in fairytales, or ghost, or magic. She believes science can explain everything. There’ s a scientific explanation for everything. She doesn’t go for the impossible, and dream this far fetch and far out dreams. She’s also critical with others, and often expresses what she thinks about someone or what they’ve done. She wouldn’t mind telling an artist that what they call art, she calls garbage. She doesn’t do it on purpose to hurt people, but she’s just saying her opinion, which she finds saying in “nice” way, to be rather difficult for her. '''FEARS:''' She fears that none of her hard work will pay off. She fears of not making it through law school and becoming a lawyer, and perhaps one day a judge. She also fears that she’s always have trouble making friends, and would eventually end up alone, never marrying and having no one come to her funeral. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Um, she’s have a hard time letting go of her ways, cause she knows people aren’t attracted by it. She doesn’t have many people who understand her, and she hates having to become something she’s not to make friends, but she really has no choice. She wants to have as many friends as her sister did, and get invited to parties, and get voted the most beautiful or most liked or whatever and not just be known as that mean smart girl. She's friends with Clyde, Whitney and Harriet. '''FAMILY:''' Her mother (Clarisa), Father (Adam), sister Alisa. '''OTHER:''' She’s just got her braces taken off, really happy about it. '''ATTITUDE IN THE "GAME":''' Well, in teams she’d naturally doesn’t want to be the follower who just sits back and does what she is told, no she wants to have her say at what they should do and how due to her personality. She can be competitive, but I don’t know how far she’d take it. '''PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:[''' Analee likes to travel light so she’d take some of the most important things she’d think she’d need. She’d take her diary so she could write about her feelings or what she did, ect. She’d bring her disposable camera so she could take pictures of the scenery. She’d bring her moisturizers and skin care oils cause she likes to keep her skin soft and smooth. She brought some novels with her too. The latest book she’s been reading is this romance novel, but she’s doing it in secret, cause she doesn’t want people to think she likes this sort of crap, but really she does, it’s sort of a guilty pleasure. She also brought some of the necessities, like some disposable panties, night shirt, lunch pack, deodorant, hankie, ect. And she couldn’t forget her laptop and cell phone-she’d hate to be without these two things for long. During the Program: Analee isn't introduced in the small intro but in the classroom, she eventually speaks up to try to support Evan but fails at this because she completely snaps. She however, being the last girl to leave, receives yet another day pack with the message that girls in the Japanese Programs have the odds against them so the bag that belonged to Evan is now given to her. This way, she starts with her switchblade and Evan's Kevlar vest. Her demise: